lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
Épargner Traduinte "la Lupo e la Oveta", me ia encontra un problem per tradui "épargner" = "ménager"(en Eo "domaĝi"). La verbo no esiste en LFN. Donce me ia usa la verbo "cura", ma la sinifia no es esata la mesma. Esce on pote crea un verbo spesial? Ma cual? Sunido *Si me comprende bon, "ménager" sinifia "trata en un modo cual respeta la sentis de (la ojeto)". Me ta dise ce "domaĝi" sinifia normal "no desira perde o dana (la ojeto)" (oni domaĝas monon, ekzemple); en engles, esta es "begrudge", cual manca en lfn. Ma "domaĝi" pote sinifia ance "no desira ofende (algun)", cual es posable "show consideration for", "be considerate of/to" en engles. Me suposa ce "considera" no ave esta sensa en lfn. "Favore"? "Compati"? Simon *"trata jentil", "trata curante"? jorj ** "Epargner" sinifia "to spare". Patric *esce nos ave solve esta? jorj **Si, ma en tro multe modos! No cosa es ajuntada a la disionario. Simon Un dui lega * a plu ce un dui lega > a plu ce un dui de (un) lega **"un dui" es un spesie de numero, e on dise "tre e un dui oras". On ta pote jenerali per dise "un dui ora". Si no, la forma lojical ta es "tre oras e un dui", como on dise en franses. Sunido **"Un dui" es un determinante e un nom. Se sinifia es un spesie de numero, ma el no es sintatical un numero. On pote cisa dise "un ora duida". Me acorda ce "tre oras e un dui" es coreta, e ce "tre e un dui oras" es influeda par engles. Ma esta no pertine a tu tradui, do me leje "un dui lega". Si tu no gusta "un dui de lega", me sujesta (e cisa an prefere aora) "un lega duida". Simon ***me pensa ce nos debe discute plu esta espresas. en me opina, es plu bon reteni la unia de numeros con fratas, e usa los en la mesma modo, pe "tre e un dui oras", "un dui lega", etc. me pensa ce, an si on no usa esta modo en alga linguas, el ta pare plu lojical per parlores de multe otra linguas. me sujeste segue la forma usada cuando on scrive numeros: on ta scrive "3 1/2 oras" e "1/2 lega" (e "3.5 oras", etc.) jorj ***Ma "tre e un dui oras" es multe nonlojical! Per ¾, esce tu vole dise "du e tre cuatris oras"? Simon ***me no comprende. per ce "nonlojical"? me vide la separa de la frata de la numero nonlojical. per ce separa los? on no sepera los cuando on scrive con numeros. "du e tre cuatris oras" sona perfeta lojical a me! jorj ***Me suposa ce ave du lojicas posable. Per tu, la lojica es ce "du e tre cuatris" es un espresa cual opera sintatical como "du", donce como un determinante. Per me, la lojica es ce "du e tre cuatris" es un espresa cual opera sintatical como "esta e tre otra pesos", donce como un formula de nom. On no pote dise "esta e tre otra pesos torta", ma sola "esta e tre otra pesos de torta". Simon *me crede ce nos acorda ce ambos formas es bon, no? jorj **Ambos formas ave un lojica, ma la lojica de "du e tre cuatris oras" es fea en me opina, car "cuatris oras" xoca contra la regulas normal de nos formulas de nom. Plu, la parte "du e tre" es confusante, e "du o tre cuatris oras" es ambigua (2? o ¾?). Vera, la sola razona per pronunsia "du oras e tre cuatris" es ce on scrive "2¾ oras". Me ta prefere si la du posables es "du e tre cuatris de ora" e "du oras e tre cuatris". Simon ***esce me es coreta: per acorda con tu sistem, tu ta dise "dui de ora" e no "dui ora"? ance, per .25 ora, esce tu ta dise "punto du sinco de ora" e no "punto du sinco ora"? ***Me ta dise "un dui de (un) ora". Me crede ce nos ia acorda ja (ante alga menses) ce "dui" e la otra parolas per fratos es noms, no numeros, car on pote plurali los – ma acel discute no es retenida en la arcivo. Per .25 ora, me ta dise "punto du sinco ora's'". ****per ce? .25 es min ce un, no plu! ****Ma nos dise egal "no arbor" e "no arbores" per la caso de zero. Esce nos usa la plural sola con cuantias plu ce un, o esce nos usa el con cuantias cual no es esata un? Nos gramatica dise – "On ajunta '-s' a un nom per plurali el." – cual evita astuta la difisil! Simon *****me prefere "no arbor" - ma no importa: "no" no es un numero. ***"Punto du sinco" opera gramatical como un numero, e "punto" no es ala un nom, ma un parte de la pronunsia de la sinias de la numero scriveda. Me comprende bon la tu razona ce "du e tre cuatris" pote opera gramatical como un numero, ma esta xoca contra la fato ce "cuatris" es un nom pluralida. Simon ****per me, 2 1/4 es un numero. vera, numeros no es nomes, ajetivos, determinantes... los es numeros. per me, du oras e un cuatri es xocante. me vole sempre demanda "un cuatri de ce?" ****Tu razona como si on ta pote senta sur la parola "seja"! La conseta de "2¼" es serta un numero o cuantia en la mundo real, estra la gramatica. Ma en la gramatica, "un cuatri" es un formula de nom, e "du" es un determinante. (Me suposa ce tu no opina ce "un cuatri" es un numero en "la can ia come un cuatri de la torta".) Per me, la xoca veni de misca la du regulas en un sola espresa. Simon *****tu malcomprende: me dise ce "numero" es ance un categoria gramatical, separada de "determinantes" e "nomes". ma esta es un discute plu longa! *****A, me comprende. "Numero" es un sucategoria de "determinante", con se strutur propre de formula. Bon. Simon ****Me no comprende per ce tu vole demanda "un cuatri de ce?", car la frase se mesma veni de espresa esta par la parola "oras". La situa, la situa! "Three hours and a bit" es "tre oras e un parte", no "tre e un parte oras", no? E nota ce en franses on dise "deux heures et quart" o "deux heures et trois quarts"; en espaniol, on dise "dos horas y un cuarto" o "dos horas y tres cuartos"; en italilan, on dise "due ore e un quarto", etc. Simon ****Un solve posable es ce nos ta usa sempre la forma "du punto sete sinco oras", ma acel es repulsante fea. Un otra solve es usa sinias de junta, como nos fa ja en "cuatrodes-sinco", etc: "du-e-tre-cuatris oras". Esta ta es tolerable, ma ancora plu fea ce nesesada. En "seven and a half thousand years", on pote tolera "sete e un dui mil anios", car la presentia de "mil" resincroni la sintatica. La mesma aplica ance a "sento", "milion", etc. Simon *****un solve multe simple es permete "du e tre cuatris oras" e "du oras e tre cuatris". jorj *nota ce multe linguas usa "dui" como un det/aj: mezzo litro, media pinta de leche. donce, la usa de un frata no es tota estra la posable. me sujeste ce on pote vide "du e tre cuartis" como un formula de numero, cual pote opera como "du", "tre", etc. esta es multe plu lojical e segue la usa de numeros propre (como 2 3/4), e per esta razonas debe es un eleje, con "du cosas e tre cuatris". en engles (serta en me dialeto), nos usa "two and three quarters inches" e simil sin problem. jorj *Bon, me acorda con la idea de un formula de numero. (Me no vide el como "multe plu lojical", car el esije la ajunta de un sucategoria spesial de determinantes. La sola lojica es ce el segue la scrive.) Nos dise "two and three quarters inches" ance asi, ma el sona sempre alga strana. Per oras, nos dise normal "two hours and three quarters", ma "two and a quarter hours" e "two and a half hours". Simon Broussailles Me xerca un tradui per "broussailles" (= brushwood, scrub), per "ronces" (= brambles), per "garenne" (= warren)=(coneria?). Sunido *me sujeste "bastetas" per "broussailles" (ja en la disionario per "stick, twig, small branch"); *per "ronces", me sujeste un parola nova "rubo" (de latina "rubus") per la jenera, o, si tu prefere, "mora" (spesie la plu comun de la jenera "rubus"). **"Rubo" es un bon idea. Simon **pos plu rexerca, me nota ce la plu de "rubos" es clamada "moras" - la eseta major es "frambosa". donce, posable "mora" sufisi per la jenera. *me gusta "coneria" per "garenne". jorj **Me ance. Simon **Car "mora" es un fruta, cisa "moro" pote es usada per la planta, an si "moro" ave un otra sinifia poca usada? Si nesesada, on pote cambia "moro" (= Moorish) a "mauro" . Sunido ***la idea no es mal, ma nos no ia usa la a/o sufisas per arboretas. si nos ta deside usa la a/o sufisas, nos ta re-esamina la nomes de otra bacas. la otra modo ta es usa "rubo de moras". nota ce nos ave ja morera/o - ma la morero pote crese alta. jorj **Me no gusta "bastetas", esta parola no evoca "broussailles" or "scrub". Me ta prefere "spineria". Sunido ***si nos adota "moros", esce el sufisi per "spineria"? jorj ***a, no. plu rexerca (!) dise ce "moro" es la jenera cual lfn nomi "morero". esta pote causa confusa, me crede. **Me acorda ce "bastetas" no evoca la intendeda. El sujesta plu pesos mor e rompeda sur la tera. Ma esce "broussailles" debe es spinos? Per me, "scrub" e "undergrowth" sujesta simple arboretas cresente en un marania densa. Simon ***a, si: me malcomprende la sinifia. posable "subosce" (fr sous-bois, it sotto-bosco)? **La disionario de franses dise: "broussaille: touffe ou fourré de plantes épineuses ou de ronces". "broussaille" responde a la parola esperanto "vepro". "vepro" venas de la latina "vepres, vepris"; cisa on ta pote crea la parola "vepre", ma esta radis no es multe conoseda. Si no simple "loca spinos". Sunido ***me disionario dise: "Touffe de plantes ligneuses, rabougries et très rameuses ; ensemble des arbustes et plantes épineuses constituant la végétation des sous-bois et des terrains incultes (au pluriel)." ***par xerca tra multe disionarios, me trova ce ave multe parolas con sinifias simil. pe, en catalan los ave sotabosc, bosquina, brossa, matoll; en italian, los ave boscaglia, fratta, folto; en franses, hallier, fourré, taillis; en espaniol, matorral, boscaje, en engles, brush, scrub, undergrowth, thicket... la parolas en espaniol (matorral) e catalan (matoll) ave ance la sinifia de arboreta (buisson en franses). me sujeste subosce per undergrowth, e bosceta per thicket. jorj **Me gusta "bosceta" per tradui "buisson", ma "arboreta" coresponde a "arbuste", e "subosce" coresponde a "sous-bois". "broussaille" es un otra conseta: el es un loca cual on no pote traversa fasil par causa de plantas spinos o maraniada. Sunido ***donce, per ce no "marania"? jorj **"marania" no basta, on debe dise "marania de plantas". Sunido ***seguente me disionarios, ambos buissons e arbustes es arboretas! si nos usa "bosceta", el ta sinifia un area de arboretas, no un arboreta singular. jorj **"un arbuste" es un planta lenios cual es simil a un arbor, ma cual es multe min alta. "un buisson" es un grupo peti de "arbustes". Sunido donce, me sujestes: *un planta simil a un arbor ma plu peti: arboreta. *un planta de la jenera rubus, cual porta moras: rubo. *un area de plantas cual crese en la ombra de arbores en un bosce: subosce. *un grupo de arboretas: bosceta. *un area con plantas e arboretas, multe densa e spinos: marania. **Me acorda. Sunido **Si – me gusta spesial "subosce" e "bosceta". Simon **Me ia ajunta estas, e "lenior", "coneria" e "tesoros/valuadas". Simon Valua **"tesoros/valuadas" no es coerente con la disionario "un monton de ricias — n loads of wealth, a fortune". E per ce no "ricintes"? Me no comprende la lojica de la parola "valuada" con la sinifia cual tu indica. "Valua" sinifia "évaluer", e donce "valuada" es "une chose évaluée". Per esemplo "la notor valua la casa a 300000 €", "la casa es valuada a 300000 €". Sunido **Jorj ia sujesta "tesoros" e "cosas valuada", e nun ia protesta, e el no ia suporta "ricintes", donce me ia suposa ce esta es acordada. El segue la sujesta en la disionario ce "valua" sinifia "alte taksi", no "calcula la valua (posable minor) de". "Valued" e "valuable" es cuasi sinonimes en engles. Si tu prefere, "valuoses" ta es bon en loca de "valuadas". Simon **Si, me prefere "valuoses". Sunido **pare a me ce ambos "valuadas" e "valuoses" es bon per "valuables, riches". ma, como simon nota, "valua" no sinifia "evalua" (ja en la disionario). jorj **regardante "monton de ricias": me crede ce esta es un bon espresa, simil a "la sala ia es plen de fratia". jorj **Me pensa ce "monton de ricia" ta es plu bon. Como nos ia discute, la plural de un nom astrata ave un sinifia, ma un sinifia rara usable. Simon ***si, me acorda. jorj **Me es alga perdeda, car la verbo franses "valoir" no ave la mesma sinifia como la verbo engles "value". Como vos tradui "cette maison vaut 200000 £"? Como vos tradui la verbo "valoriser" = "mettre en valeur"? En franses "valoir" ave sola un completinte de preso, ma en engles e LFN "valua" pote ave un ojeto. Pare ce "valua" coresponde a la franses "apprécier", donce "valuada" sinifia "apprécié". Un cosa pote es valuada e es barata. Esce "valua" = "ŝati"? Sunido **"Esta casa ave la valua de £200000." "Valoriser" = "aumenta la valua de". "Valua" = "alte taksi", "consider valuable". Tu fa bon la comenta ce on pote valua un cosa barata – ma esta es car un cosa pote un valua personal e un valua comersial (entre an otra valuas posable). Simon **Me crede sempre plu ce nos nesesa definis (scriveda en lfn) de tota nos radises la plu importante, per evita la malcomprendes cual aveni cuando la disionario furni sola traduis engles. Me veni de descovre la disionario ido de Marcel Pesch, cual pare eselente. Sunido, esce tu conose la orijin de esta opera? A se comensa, el refere a "la senco quan donis a ta vorto la Akademio di Ido", cual sujesta a me ce la opera es ofisial a alga grado – ma el conteni ance parolas stelida cual es clar nonofisial. Simon **Me posese la libro de Marcel Pesch, e me no ia sabe ce on pote trova el en la ueb. Ave asi como esta disionario defini la verbo "valorar": "valorar: {tr} 1. Esar evaluita kom la equivalanto di ta o ca pekunio-quanto. 2. Esar evaluita kom havanta ta o ca qualeso, ta o ca merito." La verbo Ido opera como en franses e no como en engles o en LFN. La lingua es sempre influeda par esta de se creor! Sunido **"Valori" en esperanto opera como "valorar". Ma en ido, on ia atenta fa definis. En esperanto, Zamenhof ia furni sola traduis (frecuente noncoerente) en sinco linguas. En lfn, nos furni sola traduis en un lingua! Simon *vera, sinifias en engles no es sempre como la sinifias en la linguas romanica. ma la sinifias en franses es ance no sempre como la sinifias en la otra linguas romanica! asi es de disionarios engles-espaniol e engles-portuges (italian opera plu como franses): *value2 verbo transitivo **1. (Fin) ‹assets/property› tasar, valorar, avaluar(conj.⇒) (AmL);to ~ sth AT sth tasar (or valorar etc) algo en algo **2. (regard highly) ‹friendship/advice› valorar, apreciar; ‹freedom/privacy› valorar **3. valued past p ‹friend/colleague› apreciado, estimado *value n (relative worth) valor sm **We're assessing the value of this item. **Estamos avaliando o valor deste item. *value n (worth in exchange for sthg) valor sm **I'll trade it for an object of equal value. **Vou trocar isto por um objeto de igual valor. *value vtr (consider the importance of) valorizar vt **Our company values its people. **Nossa empresa valoriza seu pessoal. *value vtr (appraise, give a price) avaliar vt **The appraiser is going to value the house. **O avaliador irá avaliar a casa. *vos pote nota como lfn "valua" e "evalua" segue estas esata. jorj Se noyer Me nesesa aida per tradui la verbo nontransitiva "se noyer" (= "droni" en Esperanto). En la disionario la sola tradui de "drown" es "inonda", cual no pare conveni. En franses "je suis inondé" no ave la mesma sinifia como "je me noie". Esce "afonda" conveni? "afonda" sinifia "s'enfoncer", ma no "mori en acua par manca de aira". Sunido *Vera, un parola mancante. Esce "sofoca" aida? Simon *"sofoca" conveni alga, ma no completa. Imajina un om ci vole suiside lansante se en un rio, esce on va dise ce esta om ia sofoca se? "sofoca" mostra ce la om no plu pote respira, ma on no sabe per ce ni como. Sunido *"Ahogar" en espaniol e "affogare" en italian sujesta "afoca" en lfn. Simon *Si, me sabe, ma esta parola no es clar. Per esemplo, si un om es condenada a es sofocada, esce on va prema se colo con la manos, o esce on va pende el, o esce on va teni se testa su acua? Sunido *Tu ia responde a un varia vea de la paje, donce me cambias la plu resente ia es eliminada. Me no sujesta "sofoca". Me sujesta un parola nova – "afoca" – cual sinifia "sofoca par manca de aira su acua". Simon *Si, la parola "afoca" con la tu defini es bon. Sunido *En espaniol "ahogar" sinifia "étouffer", "étrangler", "noyer". Me ia teme ce "afoca" ave la mesma sinifia como en espaniol. Ma con tu defini clar "sofoca par manca de aira su acua", no plu ave un problem. Sunido **la intende ia es ce "drown" ta es "mori par inonda". me crede ce un parola spesial no es nesesada. nos no ave parolas spesial per "mori par arde/cade/etc"! jorj **En la linguas romanica, un casa pote es inondada, cuando la rio suprabunda de acua, ma "inonda" no sinifia "mori par inonda". En no lingua romanica on usa "inonda" per esta sinifia. Sunido **me sabe. me dise ce la espresa "mori par inonda", no simple "inonda", sinifia "drown". on pote ance dise "mori par acua" o "mori par sumerji". un parte de lfn es la ideal de no crea parolas nonesesada, e, cuando "inonda" ia es eleje per "flood", nos ia deside estende la sinifia. jorj **Aora me comprende, ma la disionario dise sola "drown" = "inonda". Donce tu pote comprende me era. Sunido **Si, nos nesesa ajunta "mori par inonda" a la disionario. "Inonda" pote sinifia "drown" si la ojeto es un vileta, per esemplo, ma acel es un sensa metaforal de "drown", e no la sensa fundal. Simon **Pardona me, pos pensa, "mori par inonda" no plase a me, car on pote comprende "mori par causa de un inonda" = "mourir pour cause d'inondation". Ce es vos defini de "un inonda"? En franses "inondation" sinifia "débordement d'un cours d'eau; submersion des terres qui en résulte" Sunido **"Inonda" es fundal un verbo. Me crede ce se sinifia es "covre o pleni … par acua (o un sustantia simil)". Resente en Queensland, un siclon ia causa un deluvia, cual ia inonda multe vilas. "Un inonda" es la ata de "inonda" e ance la state cual resulta. Simon **"Afoca (se)" es la parola bon per "(se) noyer" (Italian, Espaniol e Portuges), e "sofoca" per "étouffer"... Patric **ofegar (catalan) e ahogar (espaniol) sinifia ambos "noyer" e "étouffer". ancora, me sujeste "mori/mata par inonda". si vos crede ce vos nesesa seria un parola unica, me sujeste "anega". **Natural, como franses me gusta multe "anega", e no gusta "inonda" per esta sinifia. Sunido **"Anega" aspeta como si el relata a "nega". Si nos nesesa un parola, me prefere "afoca", par se relata etimolojial a "sufoca". Simon ** Me es franses e no conose "anega" e ance no alga simil. El evoca no cosa a me... Patric **"anega" es derivada de latina "neca", cual es la radis de franses "noyer". ma bon, ajunta "afoca". jorj ** A! Vera diferente. Me ia serca un parola plu simil... Patric Pasea Esce on pote pasea en veculo? Si no, como on debe dise? Sunido *Un demanda interesante. Me no sabe la responde coreta, ma me regarda "pasea" como "marcher" (la verbo jeneral per vade par pede), no "promener". Si nos ta dise ce "pasea" es "promener", nos ta reteni no modo de dise "marcher". Simon **me ta dise "viaja", "vade", "vade par auto", etc. jorj **En franses, "se promener en voiture" sinifia "to go for a drive" – per plaser osios. "Viaja par auto" es plu jeneral. La demanda es vera esce "pasea" sinifia "vade par pede" o "fa un vade per plaser osios". Simon **Simon, tu ia comprende bon me pensa. Sunido **"Pasea" veni de espaniol, do on dise "pasear en bicicleta" e "pasear en coche". Donce probable "pasea" debe sinifia "fa un vade per plaser osios", e "marcher" es simple "vade par pede". Simon **Me proposa usa "pasea" como un vade per plaser osios par pede o par veculo, e crea la parola "anda" per vade par pede. Sunido **Me ajunta ce en musica on usa la parola "andante", cual veni de la verbo "anda(re)". Sunido **En la romanicas "pasea" no sinifia ce par pede. Ance no "anda", an si es multe usada per esta. On pote pasea e anda par veiculo. Los sinifia sola "vade". "pasea" ave la sinifia diseda par Sunido a supra. "andar" ia deveni "anar" en ositan e "aller" en franses. Patric **Me no comprende "ce" en tu frase prima. "Aller" es direta de "ambulare" en latina, no? Alga etimolojistes dise ce "andare" veni ance de "ambulare", ma otras dise ce el es de "aditare", un forma de "adire" (= vade a). *** Me sola compara 'aller" con "anar" en ositan e "andar" en esp/port. e conclui ce la forma franses resulta de un cambia de N a L. Me es un de los ci pensa ce franses no veni de latina... **** De do el veni, en tu opina? Simon **** De do latina veni ? Ance italia norde ia es galica, cual no ia defere tan multe de latina... Patric *** "ce" en me frase sinifia "ce es", pe. "El monta bon no sinifia ce (el monta bon) un cavalo." Patric *** A... Cisa la corti de "ce es" a "ce" no es multe clar :-) O esce tu intende esta "ce" no como un corti ("c.e."), ma como "que" en "je crois que non"? Simon *** Esta es. Como en "me pensa CE no"... Patric *"pasea" es usada sola per vade par pede en portuges e italian ("passear" en portuges, "passaggiare" en italian). ** No es coreta. En portuges on dise "vou passear de barco, de carro, de bicicleta... Patric *** Si, pos xerca, me trova esta espresas (e "passear de automóvel") an en me disionario portuges de pox. Simon ***me ia xerca en sinco disionarios - e en tota, passear aplica sola a vade par pede. si el es usada per otra sinifias, el no es usada comun! jorj *** Cisa es disionarios lusitan... O tu pensa ce 200 milion brasileras contra 10 milion portugeses no es bastante per es comun ? *** Google trova un monton de pajes con "passear de barco", per esemplo. Simon > "Passear: levar (alguém, animal) ou ir a algum lugar (A PÉ OU NÃO) para espairecer, distraire-se etc."... Patric * oce, oce. ma en lfn, nos va reteni "pasea" per "vade par pede". jorj ** E como dise "se promener/passear" (par pede, cavalo o veculo)? Patric **vade, turi, viaja, fa un turi, vade sirca la vila, etc. jorj *"monta" es usada plu per vade par cavalo, bisicle, motosicle, etc. *"viaja" es usada en italian, espaniol, e portuges per vade par auto e otra veculos. ** Portuges, "viajar" es parti a un loca distante. Patric *"andar" e simil es usada per vade par pede, auto, bisicle, cavalo, etc, cual es per dise, el sinifia "vade". *per "ride" con la sinifia de "go for a drive": **dar una vuelta en coche **dar uma volta de carro **andare a fare un giro in macchina **faire un tour en voiture * "Andar" en portuges es: ** Ir de um ponto a outro, dando passos. (Andou rápido para sair da loja.) ** Mover-se por meio de um transporte. (Só andava de táxi.) ** Funcionar (um mecanismo). (Esse relógio anda bem.) ** Viajar. (ele anda pelo mundo todo.) ** Continuar desenvolvendo-se. (O trabalho andava bem.) ** Estar o ter a aparência de. (Esa moça anda triste.) ** Ter seguimento. (O processo andou rapidamente.) Patric *me sujeste "fa un turi en auto", "vade sirca la vila", etc.. jorj *Bon! O an plu simple: "turi en auto". Simon *Per me tradui "turi" sufisi. La frase dise "la re ci es en se vagon, vole ce la marci partisipa a se turi". Sunido *"turi" es bon per "pratica turisme", no ? Patric *Si, ma "pratica turisme" es "vade per plaser osios" (en se intende, a la min!). Simon *Me ia intende ce nos ta ave la parolas: tur (un pasea turismal), turi (pasea/viaja), turisme, turiste... Patric *"turi" sufisi. jorj *Plu bon! Patric